


Love In Silence

by EbonyPhotographs



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Caretaking, Fluff, Freeform writing, Inspired by Twitter, M/M, Muteness, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Should be just a bunch of the good stuff, Therapy, Young Love, might develop into multi-shipping, yes Noct's mom is alive because I said so
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 13:02:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21179870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EbonyPhotographs/pseuds/EbonyPhotographs
Summary: Ignis was hired three years ago when Noctis turned thirteen to help him with his newfound troubles as someone his age who could be a friend to him. Now eighteen, Ignis has just been offered to move in with Regis and his wife for long-term care of their son. It could be more than expected to handle, or just the right position to really bring him purpose.





	Love In Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another AU. Here we are -_-
> 
> I'll always strive for a build-up environment where Noct and Iggy fall in love by series of different ways because (silently screams) every universe has etched them as soulmates.
> 
> Chapters may be short. Or not. It's a toss at the moment. We'll see where this takes me like Stagesinger [I haven't forgotten].

_“Good morning”_ read the note left behind for Ignis. The handwriting had vastly improved as he noticed and it gave him a bright grin to scan those simple words a dozen times over. It was a small gesture but a good one in light of the recent changes of their status. Ignis sat the paper down slowly back into its place – exactly where he’d found it, straightened perfectly for his viewing each time he was to pass that spot in the hall – and resumed his tasks for the Caelum family swift as motivation filled him.

His schedule was clear for the day, yet somehow, he had been surprised with the tasks presented with need of attention. Instead of the usual methods to provide their son with his lessons, a new layer of housekeeping took the place. Ignis gave a gander at the refrigerator in the grand kitchen which had those requirements posted underneath a coloured magnet Noctis made. Hands on his hips, he reread the list. Again and again to be one hundred percent sure.

Noctis was a good soul. A boy Ignis was happy to serve not for payment alone but as a friend. Companionship was important for the young Caelum. He’d always had difficulties to obtain closeness in his youth up to his current teenhood. The father of their household, a generous father by the name of Regis (alongside his ever lovely wife, Miss Aulea) took his resume seriously the moment they met him, a teen at the time himself. Not only did he fit the qualifications they were looking for in a long-term caretaker, Ignis impressed them with his excellent displays of patience, gentleness and compassion from day one. Even when considering other candidates, Ignis was the one they decisively came back to by phone. He was a composed individual. This job became an irrefutable calling when his interests in healthcare reached a brink. A strong desire, Ignis addressed it.

And to Noctis, whom he met upon the dawning of his thirteenth birthday, shook his hand proudly and the rest was history. When the pair were introduced to one another, it was clear Noctis needed someone for the sake of his heart’s healing more than anything else. His mouth never moved. Voice never freed by open mouth as there was nothing to give. The dark-haired boy instead gave a wave to him and the sweetest of smiles. Someone innocent is who Ignis saw. Even in silence Ignis heard something mystic form between them that day. It was a fateful meeting. Ignis knew he would strive to remain with him ever since.

By now they were close, though the transitions from tutor to full time keeper was certainly a peculiar shift to get used to in terms of their relations. Noctis was sent to be evaluated for a monthly check-up with his doctor. The names of his regular physicians were listed in Ignis’ contacts, updated for emergency cases, which could be more common than he anticipated.

For the time being, and for the first time since knowing the Caelums in the three years he has served them, he was alone in the magnificent mansion on cleaning duty. Eighteen-year-old Mr. Scientia rolled up the sleeves and loosened a few buttons on the collar of his light coloured blouse. He then let out a breath. First in the line of tending was Noctis’ bedroom which was to become the heart of his laboring attention.

The rooms felt dark from the grey of the outdoor weather. He moved to open curtains and crack doors ajar. These carved paths of light that spread in each direction. Calming in a way to see the splatters of rain smearing together. Blending. Ever changing. It lightened the aura of every space for Ignis while he set about his working, which he hoped might give Noctis a sense of freedom too once he returned. It might make a difference to feel uncaged by a house without a view in wake of the changes ahead they were both to face. Becoming an intimate type of guardian would entail adjustment. This was a tiny signal of his thoughtfulness to offer for the moment.

The rain pitter-pattered away as he folded over Noctis’ sheets and smoothed out the wrinkles. Every sound seemed to sing symphonies of echoes. The noise of this place, private. To stand here where Noctis slept gave Ignis a bizarre sort of pride he’d never felt before as though he were protecting it for him. He took extra care when setting the pillows down and upright against the headboard where he noticed his fingers lingering but a minute. Noctis spent hours dreaming upon these cushions. Silently fantasizing worlds beyond his own. Existing peacefully breath by breath, still and motionless. Being so close to it by permission and even by duty had him reflecting before turning to make for the supply room.

At the closet, he took up a feather wand and several brooms varying in size. He was thinking deeply about these spaces where Noctis made memories. It had been easy for his mind to fog. Suddenly, the rain was picking up, and dull clouds were swaying with the winds.

Despite the chilly conditions, it truly was a good morning. He’d have to thank Noctis for his pleasant note. It seemed to do the trick through and through well into the afternoon. Just those two little words took away the gloom in the skies making it more a state of frozen time, allowing Ignis to actually pleasure in his craft of manual responsibilities. There was almost something refreshing to it somehow. The spring mist set all anew. Ignis’ grin grew wider betwixt the hours. There was a faith to be had in maintenancing the areas in which Noctis and his parents called home.

The floors were smoothed clear of all dirt. Shelves detailed in full with books and decorations straightened. Flower vases freshly watered and organized. Windows polished. Photo frames dusted and admired. It appeared Noctis had a strong liking for aquatic themes. Oceans, sea life and such. The tastes were splendid for beholding and likely brought his younger companion grand inspiration. Noctis spoke passionately to Ignis about the marine world as often as he could through fast moving fingers and wrist motions. It must have fascinated him. He would have to keep it in mind for future references in case this advance in standing gave him the chance for buying gifts. Surprises were always uplifting.

Ignis folded towels for all the bathrooms, scrubbed the tubs, faucets, and disinfected the porcelain commodes. The scent of bleaching chemicals clung to his clothes and followed him for a little while before finally easing from its potent endurance back and forth, up and down the stairs.

Washing his hands, he giggled at the bubbles of soap that floated from the dispenser much like on days Noctis made for fun on days Ignis remained long enough Regis and Aulea allowed them to tidy as a team. There were many features of the home Ignis had come to treasure like that.

Tonight, he was in charge of dinner. Ignis was more than excited to gain full access to their countertops with all the cutlery and ingredients at his disposal. A stocked pantry made him twice as gleeful. It was a fantastic assortment to be presented. Ignis searched through their wide range of top-brand material while letting his brain storm up some ideas. What could he craft that might satisfy everyone? He owned a reasonable amount of cooking skill. Utilizing it should do finely for this occasion.

It was almost strange the independence he’d gained in agreeing on this promotion with the Caelums. Not only did it incorporate him as a member of the household (admittedly for purposes similar to that of a nanny), it made him feel like a member of the family itself. The real defining point had to be in the later evening after their bellies were full when Ignis would be trusted with sending Noctis to bed.

Before searching through the pages of a propped up cook book on the island, tastefully situated by the surrounding cabinet and pantry, Ignis took a moment to crack open a window and stare out. With all this time to himself he couldn’t place this strange emotion of believing he was randomly needed. Maybe a part of something much bigger than just the choice to increase his services. It might have seemed distracting but the trees and the songbirds lining dampened fence wood told a mythical tale to him as he gaped.

Was this belonging? Was it really happiness unlike any other? Overflowing in him like the rain that pooled in the bowls of heavy leafs and poured out, dying just as it had lived, in brevity of purpose…

His hands flipped back and forth between illustrated dishes in the chef’s novel. He had fair experience with each – a shock to him – and decided he was capable to serve just the right amount for a group of four without problem. As liquid drips of atmosphere cried onto the trim of the window sills, Ignis set about to fill the indoor air with smells of roasting vegetables and soup stew. A warm soothing brew should be exceptional for Noctis and his family. Being able to relax after a long day might prove Ignis’ worth as a more permanent part of their lives.

He was grateful for his chance. Ignis wanted to impress them. To remain and be nearer Noctis. He wasn’t about to allow himself letting them down. These were decisions not to be tarnished.

It took some hours to assemble everything until it felt appropriate to call dinner finished. Napkins accented the plates and saucers he laid out. Forks, spoons and knives were included for the bread basket as well as shining glass cups for the drinks. The man of the house was due to return from his working job in the thick of town far off from the remote location of his luxurious forest home and the madame was welcome to do so at the same time. Of course, after all her obligatory socializing with fellow mothers who relished their teatime gossip.

Ignis found himself counting how many times oxygen inhaled and came back from his lungs quaking. Nervous, was he? For some reason it seemed so. The hush of this house was soon to fade however and diminish in place for being occupied with nicer effects. Lighter sentiments, he prayed.

The dinner table could be lit with some candles after the family arrived back and had time to get comfortable. The dials on the oven were set to low where they stayed warm under steaming lids and in pots and pans ready to serve at his hands’ command. There was a delicious – a pure, harmless – presence throughout the home now. Ignis appreciated his own efforts in preparing tonight’s meal but that was before worries sank within him as though anchors had wrapped around both wrists and ankles to slow down productivity. There was no use in wasting anything on that.

He assured himself by putting some pep in his step. Let there be joy, he thought.

He checked over the fridge for a final time. Everything was marked finished by the magnetic marker as mate to the instructions. Adjacent the freezer, dessert sat beneath its silver cover, chilled and sliced with a sweet, taunting aroma inside.

“This shall do,” Ignis muttered, strumming his jaw. With any luck, the scene wouldn’t be over the top. A little spoiling perhaps? “It’s fine…” Yes, yes. The circumstances permitted it.

Ignis next said prayer over the table by flattening both hands against each other to shelter his lips, nodded his head with lidded eyes thanking the heavens above, then made for the entrance to await the headmaster and his only child.

Feasibly, he’d been pretty anxious. That was a factor he’d rather discard. Sad to say he couldn’t ignore it. He adjusted his vest over his shirt having turned in the apron. Ignis wouldn’t need it again until after the china was dirtied. He made sure not to apply excessive doses of cologne on his neck or chest… just in case there were any traces of exhaustion left to hide. Not even a whiff of the nose should sense weakness where there was none. The only frailty of the day was his eagerness to amaze them: the ones he started doting. A pair of parents and a brother in many ways if he considered so during the time spent listening for tires pulling into the driveway beyond their garden. Why was he so uneasy? He fixed the centerpiece there in the foyer precise enough to leave his digits slightly shaken. Ignis even made sure his _shoes_ of all things were in a decent unified point.

“Only nerves… Natural. Only nerves, Ignis.”

Some minutes dragged a trail of Ignis’ doubts with every tick of the clock. He swallowed hard. It wasn’t as if he’s never seen them before. Silly of him, really. Ignis cleared his throat upon finally catching the distant noise of gravel shifting under the weight of Regis’ vehicle.

Today would mark the very first day Ignis could call himself Noctis' personal assistant. His communications partner. A _partner_ in any sense…

Two doors closed. The reverberations moved along the car port and faintly touched inside the house. Ignis counted. Calculating. Surely his smile held zero intimidating qualities. Absence of a smile at all would only make for a cold, emotionless welcome. Noctis especially deserved better after whatever may have conspired at his evaluation with the primary counselors.

“I know you…” he whispered, thinking hard about the last three years he had grown beside Noctis. Recovering since the tender age of eight hasn’t been easy on him by any means. Now the image of a brilliant young man, there were plenty grounds to consider himself knowledgeable of his heartaches as well as his aspirations. The two of them would just be spending a little more time together. That was all. Ignis puffed out his cheeks. “May you come to know me…”

At last. The door opened by Regis’ hand, bringing with him the scent of drizzled coat fabric and natural blooms from the season coiled about their skin like pollen in their pores and-

Ignis aligned his vision with two stunning mirrors of blue that gazed straight back. Magic spiraling in formed shine. Attractive through their spirit. He should have no excuse for messing up a plain greeting with his patient no matter how he stunned him. A crown of elegance donned his head.

Here he goes- “Hello, gentlemen,” he said aloud. Regis gave a courteous head bow immediately appearing enlightened by the greeting. Oh gratefully. “Welcome back, Noctis,” Ignis gently added, hands lifted. He mapped his words with sign language. “It is good to see you. Are you hungry?”

Noctis fixed his hair and scattered diamond droplets that failed to cling on midnight strands. Lashes fanned in rapid blinking. Curtains of dark colours complimentary. _‘Hi,’_ he signed shyly. His lips curled so easy with that motion. Without explanation, Ignis’ smile did indeed grow again. Relief soaked through the dread. Upon witnessing his fluid gestures and the curves of his face, beautiful, he felt his spine unbend. Noctis accepted him. Welcoming Ignis in a fashion that outweighed the style of his own. _‘I’ve missed you, Ignis. I’m starving.’_

Ignis multitasked his words with the correct visual portrayal. “You are in for a treat then. Care for a meal? There is plenty to supply the household tonight. Once your mother may be included, I shall say grace.”

Regis spoke up in astonishment as he evaluated Ignis’ animated language. “Why, Ignis. It wasn’t necessary for you to do so much. Are you not troubled?”

Such understanding reactions already encouraged Ignis to stand lighter. That was a grand reward, greater than any cash payment. His feet didn’t seem so sore afterall. “It’s my pleasure,” he directed to the man. Noctis followed every syllable spoken while his father closed the door behind them.

_‘You cooked for us? You’ll eat too won’t you?’_

“I won’t miss it.”

**Author's Note:**

> So this was my done-in-a-day chapter one. Something powerful hit me and I slapped all this down in a document and trimmed it up with a single read through of editing. To my surprise. This, like, never happens? But I'm pleased nonetheless with how it came out in terms of description (shrugs because I always judge my writing too much). 
> 
> An attempt to depict a Mute!Noctis AU. Yes |D And thanks to those on Twitter for fueling a good portion of this. You know who you are and I adore each and every one of you. 
> 
> I'd be happy to hear any thoughts or opinions. As always, thank you for reading ^^ <3


End file.
